026 Flowers
by MikoYami1
Summary: Flowers


Title: N/A  
Pair: Tobimaruxoc (TobiramaxUmeko)  
Commission (for): Request  
Theme: 26. Flower  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: PG  
Warning: N/A  
Summary: N/A  
World: Cannon  
Chapters: ficlet  
Status: complete  
Date started: 8-30-13  
Date Finished: 8-30-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer on Art and OC's:  
I don't own she Umeko Uzumaki owned by

Chapters:  
N/A

Extra: So up at wee early in the morning I decided I wanted to test some ideas out. *Myth-Myth was kind enough to allow me use her oc and request a dabble from me thought it turned be longer than that. I was nervous working with this oc as I have no idea how write a mute girl or with Tobirama but as soon as I started writing the ideas hit and I thought of the episode where the doctor met Van Gogh. She wanted me to write dabble with his picture in mind I hope I did well

 _"No, it's not that I don't like them. I find them complex. Always somewhere between living and dying. Half-human as they turn to the sun. A little disgusting. But you know, they are a challenge." Van Gogh Doctor Who_

It was a sea of yellow, as the sun beat furiously down on young couple as they wondered the sunflower field.

Umeko a red head mute girl was wondering through the field astonished by the view. Everywhere she turned her view was clouded with a sea of sunflowers. She turned her head right and left quickly taking in the view of each flower as they all had their heads turned to the sun. It was like they were all praying to the gods above them, almost human.

The enjoyment of being surrounded by such lovely flowers was evident on her face, her lips parted open in a large smile, her green eyes taking in the surrounding beauty. She jumped around a bit as her long' red hair seemed to fall suit of her jumps. Though she could not speak the excitement was evident on her face, she never saw so may Sunflowers in her life. She put her hand over her lips and giggled like child would and moved one out stretched hand to feel the soft yellow petal.

It felt so smooth so soft as she ran her fingers ran across to the carpel where it turned hard and bumpy. Her smile widen as she reached both hands to the flower, taking in the beautiful feel and site of it. She noticed it felt warm thanks to the sun beating down on it. She turned to the man that was standing a few feet away from herm; Tobirama.

His arms were crossed over his chest as wore his famous stoic expression on his face, (one that could rival the Uchiha's but it would be best not to mention that in front of him) as he stood rigged. His shaggy white hair stood up all around defying gravity. He had his eyes closed feeling in the land, making sure it was safe for Umeko to wonder off. The heat of the beating sun didn't seem to faze him though it should as he wore long blue kimono and thin white coat with fur trimming at the top, it was a wonder he didn't faint thanks to heat stork.

It was wonder Umeko didn't fall victim to heat as well as she wore more clothes then he. Her yellow kimono with flower painted on it seemed to carry more weight on her small body then Tobirama's clothes did. Though the girl was too excited to even care or notice the heat she stuck out her tongue out in the male's direction.

"I can see that," Tobirama said not opening his eyes, he sound annoyed that she stuck out his tongue at him. He so graciously showed her this field of flowers. He was the one who founded it, while on a mission with his brother. When he came across it he could only think of her and how much she would love coming her.

Umeko didn't bother putting her tongue back in after he said that. He knew her by now you didn't have to be a ninja to know Uzumaki woman had stuck out her tongue to annoy Senju man. She stared at him for a while puffing out her cheeks when continued to ignore her. She wanted to show him the height of the flower that she stood next to.  
Title: N/A  
Pair: Tobimaruxoc (TobiramaxUmeko)  
Commission (for): Request  
Theme: 26. Flower  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: PG  
Warning: N/A  
Summary: N/A  
World: Cannon  
Chapters: ficlet  
Status: complete  
Date started: 8-30-13  
Date Finished: 8-30-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer on Art and OC's:  
I don't own she Umeko Uzumaki owned by

Chapters:  
N/A

Extra: So up at wee early in the morning I decided I wanted to test some ideas out. *Myth-Myth was kind enough to allow me use her oc and request a dabble from me thought it turned be longer than that. I was nervous working with this oc as I have no idea how write a mute girl or with Tobirama but as soon as I started writing the ideas hit and I thought of the episode where the doctor met Van Gogh. She wanted me to write dabble with his picture in mind I hope I did well

She was excited about it as she waved her hand around puffed out her cheek and stomped her foot. She looked at the sunflower it was almost Tobirama's height as it head faced the beating sun, next the tall flower was a sunflower much smaller than the rest almost Umeko's height. The strangest part of the flowers as they faced the sun was that they both seemed like they need one another. This thought didn't cross Umeko's mind as she went to go pull on Tobirama's sleeve.

Tobirama finally opened his eyes as he felt the tug on his arms and saw pointing in the directions of the flowers. She was moving her free hand showing him the height of the flowers as best as she could as she used her other hand to keep tugging on his hand. Though his eyes weren't on the flowers or the direction she was pointing at, "you are getting your hair dirty," he sternly said, noticing that she was picking up dirt thanks to the length of her hair.

Umeko let go of his sleeve and crossed her arms over her chest puffed her cheeks and glared at him. She didn't care she wanted to show him the flowers so he could at least laugh a bit at the irony. Tobirama had other plans as he picked her up bridal style his face still not showing emotion while Umeko's cheeks were dusted a light pink and her face frozen with surprise.

"I want to show you something," he said running were a large tree stood overlooking the sunflowers he jumped from one thick branch to another before stopping to a complete stop, and set Umeko down. Umeko opened her mouth surprised as eh moved her hand up and down trying not to bounce around on the tree branch

Where they sat down was fit to be romantic as not a sea of yellow greeted them but an ocean of yellow, gold and marigold. The sun set slowly behind the horizon blending in with its flowers so you couldn't tell which as the and which was the sun any more Tobirama felt it was now or never.

He pulled out a sunflower he had hidden in the inside of his pocket and handed it to Umeko. He had his face turned knowing how her face is right now staring at the flower with a lost expression but loving her cheeks slightly red so it would match her hair, "it is creepy how they follow the sun," he chocked crossing his arms over his chest when she took the floor.

Little did they know underneath them the sunflowers that Umeko wanted to show him were facing one another.


End file.
